MAC-10
The Ingram MAC-10 ('''M'ilitary A'rms '''C'orporation Model '''10), or simply '''MAC-10', is a submachine gun featured in all of the ''Counter-Strike'' games. Overview The MAC-10 is a moderately powerful submachine gun available to both teams, but it can only be bought by the Terrorists. The major disadvantages are its bad accuracy and high recoil. For those reasons, the MAC-10 is very uncommon, and very rarely seen during public or competitive play. Frankfurt MaNueL is still ingram mack EXPERT.. Always dominate at MAC 10! Properties The MAC-10 can only deal a fatal hit to the head of an unarmored opponent. It can take many shots for the MAC-10 to kill an enemy with full health armored or unarmored. Bullets passing through material will suffer severely reduced damage taking even more shots to kill. The MAC-10 is a fairly light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. The MAC-10 is one of the many guns that have the ability to shoot underwater. It is also one of the many weapons that cannot perform collateral damge. Advantages * Average rate of fire * Medium damage * Cheap Disadvantages * Bad accuracy * High recoil Tactics Tactics * Spray at full auto when at close combat quarters. * Aim for head at close battle. Two hits at head will kill. * For medium-ranged, crouch and fire up two shots burst and aim for chest or stomach. * This weapon is not recommended for long range, but if required, fire single shots. The Mac10 has wild recoil, but its first shot is near as accurate as an M4A1's first shot, so a Mac10 snipe is'' possible''. Countertactics * Avoid all close contact with its users. * Use long range weaponry against its users. * Use high caliber weapons like Desert Eagle and M3. * More accurate weapons can pick off its users from longer distances, such as the MP5 Achievements Kill Trivia *In the Counter-Strike series, the MAC-10 is reloaded incorrectly. The bolt should be pulled back after the empty magazine is released, rather than after the new one is inserted. *The Counter-Strike: Source model for the MAC-10 is actually the MAC-11 that uses .380 ACP rounds. However, it still uses .45 ACP ammunition due to game mechanic. *In the Counter-Strike series, the player holds the MAC-10 by the grip strap below the muzzle. This is relatively annoying to some players, as it ruins the aesthetics despite the fact that this is the proper way to fire a MAC-10. *The Counter-Strike version of the MAC-10 has an exceptionally low rate of fire, compared to the real life MAC-10, which empties a 50-round magazine in about 1.5 seconds. This is presumably for balance. * In the Counter-Strike series, the MAC-10 is exclusive to terrorists while in real life, this weapon is commonly used by the military. However, its manufacturer is defunct. * The MAC-10 is one of many weapons that is incorrectly-mirrored, meaning the ejection port faces the user instead of away from them. However, this is fixed in Counter-Strike: Source, making it one of the few weapons in Counter-Strike: Source to be correctly-mirrored. In Other Valve games *The Silenced SMG in Left 4 Dead 2 is based on this weapon, though the similarities are insignificant. See also *MAC-10 image gallery External links *MAC-10 at Wikipedia. Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons